Many modern mobile electronic devices include speakers that generate audible outputs, and vibrators that are enabled when the audible outputs are not desired. A vibrator provides indications of activity, such as incoming calls or alarms, by vibrating a mobile device. Most common vibrators use motors with unbalanced weight on the motors' rotating part. The vibrator produces vibrations at low frequencies, which are sub-audible.